


I'm nothing like you.

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Guns, It's depressing, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night of Rob's shooting? Why does Aaron have a gun? Would he ever pull the trigger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm nothing like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have fics to finish and add to, I'm aware, but due to CHRONIC shitty self-esteem about said fics, I decided to post this short thing, because inspiration hit and who am I to ignore the opportunity? Enjoy! x

“Aaron?”

The voice made Aaron turn, fingers automatically brushing against his side, feeling a cold, uneasy shiver as he felt the object that rested against his hip with his fingertips.

There he was, the blonde with the bruised up cheek and the busted lip who had wrecked so many lives. As Aaron cast his eyes over him his heart pumped furiously, anger and hatred causing his breathing to labour as he pressed his fists against his thighs in an effort to keep them away from Rob’s face.

It felt stupidly significant, them standing in the entrance of some alley by the pub, just shadows and moonlight as an audience. It was the type of scenario Aaron would have longed for months ago, back when there was no blood on his hands, back when all the two of them needed was a quiet space to be alone, back when Rob’s eyes and smirk and touch was the only thing that played on his mind at night, that made him grin until it ached.

That felt like being alive. 

Now things were different. This wasn’t a secret meeting of passion, there would be no hot breath against skin, fingers through hair, kisses on necks. There would be no wide eyed surprise at how good they were together, post-ecstasy chuckles, soft smiles and noses lightly bumping. Tonight wasn’t for that. 

There would never be another night for that.

Aaron pushed any feelings that may have been stirred by that thought away with more hate, forcing Rob’s words from the other day back up, played in stereo through Aaron’s skull. 

Aaron took a few steps towards Rob, closing the distance until he could see the look on Rob’s face even in the dark. He didn’t look cocky as Aaron had expected, as he’d imagined Rob would be at this moment. There was no trademark smirk.

The look on his face was complex, the closest word Aaron could find was regret. Regret and shame. 

It wasn’t a look that Rob wore often, but whenever he had done in the past it tugged on Aaron’s gut. The same happened again now; Aaron ignored it, the back of his hand pressing against his hip serving as a reminder not to fall for it, a reminder of why he was there.

“I don’t think it’ll ever not surprise me y’know. Your cowardice.” Aaron started, noting the way Rob’s face changed as he shifted into defence mode, jaw clenched.

“I wasn’t gonna do this, I wasn’t gonna ever talk to you again, figuring I could live with staying out of your way. Then I saw Vic.” The mention of Rob’s sister caused a recognizable flash of pain, Aaron wasn’t sorry to see it. 

“I lied to her. I’m not about to lay the whole blame at your door, because as much as it probably kills a control-freak like you to hear, you don’t control me. But you’ve helped make me someone who can look one of their best mates in the face, and let the lies spill. It hurt, and that’s the only saving grace because if I could lie and destroy people as easily as you could I don’t think I could live with myself.”

“Aaron please.” Rob said. Aaron held up a hand to cut him off, shaking. 

“Then again that’s probably what you’re hoping for. Me not being able to cope, so I can try and fail at topping myself again right?”

It was then that Aaron slipped his hand under the material of his hoodie, grabbing hold of the gun resting in his waistband. 

He pulled it into sight without any flourish, with no drama or flash, fingers tightly gripped around the handle as he tried to affect an air of confidence. 

The trembling didn't help, but the sight of the gun was enough to make Rob stumble back, eyes widening. 

“Aaron...” So far all Rob had said was Aaron’s name, but this was a plea. There was fear in his voice.

He thought he could do it. Rob thought that Aaron was capable of pointing that gun and pulling a trigger. 

Aaron watched Rob's face and body language change as the gun was raised, finally coming to a stop in the centre of Rob's chest. Teeth clenched together Aaron widened his stance, moving a finger to the trigger, forcing in breaths.

"Aaron you've got my attention alright? I'm listening, please don't shoot, talk to me first." 

To Aaron's surprise Rob had lifted his hands in a surrender gesture, palms up by his head. There was a crack in Rob's voice, but that didn't mean anything. Rob had been having a full on breakdown just a few weeks ago as he pointed a gun at Aaron's own head. 

"You have the right, I'm not denying that, and I have no right to ask anything of you. Just talk to me. There must be something you want to say, some things you want to know about the whole Andy thing, before you do anything?"

"No not really, I think I've got a pretty good grasp of the situation. You're a liar." Aaron sneered before pausing, as if a thought had just hit him. "But maybe I'm being a hypocrite? You lied, I did too. You killed Katie, I covered up the evidence. We're not that different after all, right? That's what you said." 

Rob didn't move, didn't speak, just stared in confusion at Aaron's words, unsure what the lad was saying, not liking the odd calmness. It felt forced. It felt weird. It made him uneasy.

Aaron moved the gun away from Rob's chest, causing a deep breath to be exhaled in relief, but Aaron's steel grip remained, he had no intentions of dropping the gun to the ground and walking away.

In one smooth, fluid motion which looked like it had been practised a thousand times, Aaron pressed the gun to his own head.

"No! Aaron don't!" Rob shouted, lurching forward to try and pull the gun away. 

Aaron pressed the trigger as Rob yelled out again, eyes screwed shut, falling to his knees.

Click.

Rob opened his eyes, cheeks damp, looking up to see Aaron standing there over him, a cold, empty smile on his face. 

"Wha-" Rob's words were cut off with another press of the trigger, this time the gun aimed at the sky. 

Another click.

"You thought I was gonna shoot you? Nah. And it's not because you don't deserve it, or even because I don't want the jail time. It's because that would make me like you. I'd be that person, the one who would consider pumping a bullet into someone else. Someone he loves, or loved."

Aaron continued forward before kneeling, reaching out to grab Rob's shirt in his fist.

"I am nothing like you. I will never be like you. And when you're gone? I won't be nothing, I'll be everything I can't be with you here because you, Robert Sugden, are toxic. And that is far worse than being a failure at everything, believe me. I'd suggest you get out, before you break Vic and Andy's hearts anymore." Aaron hissed.

He stopped, some of the anger draining away as a lump formed in his throat. 

"Not that you care about wrecking lives. You've never cared. But eventually you'll push someone too far, and they'll wreck you. That's something you care about."

Releasing the shirt material Aaron walked off, leaving a stunned Rob sat against the wall, desperately trying to compose himself. 

He wiped at his eyes and pulled in some deep breaths, pushing away the fear, the worry, the hurt, and deciding to deal with it later. 

He walked into the pub, only to be stopped halfway through the door by Chas Dingle, muttering that she needed to talk to him outside. 

Hesitant to go back out there, but knowing he had no choice, Rob followed after Aaron's mother, briefly wondering if she knew what her son had just done. He decided she wouldn't have. Aaron wouldn't have told her, worried her like that. He was too good.

Not like Rob after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay. Well, I know it's kind of shit, but hey, it's a one shot, it's half eleven at night, I tried. No beta reader but it should be okay.  
> I will update other fics soon, I promise. I'm sorry.  
> Say hi!  
> dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


End file.
